The Return Of The Hateocrocey
by DarkNightBlade42
Summary: Huey And Riley Were Normal High School Students. Then Their Past Came To Return. JazzyxHuey RileyxCindy CeaserxOC MingxOC
1. Chapter 1

The Return Of The Hateocrocey~Chapter 1

It was the first day of Huey being a senior at age 16 & Riley being a sophmore at age 14. Huey realized that he was gonna be late then ran at FULL SPEEED. He took a shower, dresssed, and ate. Then he forgot about Riley.

Huey simply took off his shoe and threw it at Riley. Riley tumbled out of his bed then said "AYYEE NIGGA WHAT THE FUC-", "We're gonna be late hurry up", Huey cut him off. Riley just glared at Huey.

Huey was in his new black Honda waiting for Riley. Then he saw Riley coming from the house and into the car. "What took so damn long", Huey Scolded. "Ayee well you know a nigga gotta freshen up". Said Riley With A Grin. "Whatever Let's Go", Said Huey.

Huey started the car and drove off. A few minutes later they passed Mcdonalds. "Ayee nigga make a stop" Riley Ordered. "No", Said Huey. "C'mon Mane", Pleaded Riley. "NO!", Yelled Huey.

"C'MON PLEASE!", Yelled Riley. "FINE", Huey Said, Annoyed. Huey parked the car near Mcdonalds and waited. 10 minutes later Riley came back with two bags of Mcdonalds.

"Alright NO More stops", Said Huey "Whateva Nigga", Said Riley His Mouth full Of Fries. When they arrived to school Huey addmidiately hopped off and ran into the school building then found his classroom door locked. He was late.

Then Riley came around the hall and Huey Bolted up and grabbed Riley from the collar and Yelled, "THIS IS ALL YOUR DAMN FAULT". "Do That one mo time and we gonna see who's fault it is fo breaking yo face", Riley Threatened.

Huey completely lost it and threw Riley through his classroom door. Everyone was shocked and gasped. Then Riley got up and said "Iight Nigga Youse Askin Fo An ass Woopin".

Huey stepped in the class and cracked his knuckles.

The Teacher Stepped Between them and said, "Riley and Huey Freeman WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!"

"Don't Worry this is about to end real quick", said Huey. "Fo sho", Said Riley.

25 minutes later:

The Whole classroom was a mess books shredded, desks broken, and rubble everywhere.

Riley was knocked out and Huey was standing triumphantly. "Hmph", Said Huey.

Then the lunch bell rang.

Riley Was barely able to get up himself but scoleded at the people who tryed to help him saying "Piss Off Piss off Iight I Don't nedd no help". Then He walked by Huey And Said "Fuck You".

Huey Just Smirked and went in the cafeteria.

**Aiight So It's My First Story YEA! Sorry For A Short Chapter But I SWEAR The Rest WILL Be LONGER REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And Tell Your Friends To Read This Because This Story WILL Get BETTER Peach-Darknightblade42**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2~ The Return Of The Hateocrocey

As Huey went in line to get his lunch he felt his arm pulled. "What the-. Oh hey Jazmine", He shrugged. "HI HUEY!" Jazmine Said with a full smile. "Yeah not so loud", Huey said touching his ears.

Jazmine giggled then said, "Huey come sit with the crew you know where we sit. The usual". She said smiling "Uh Yeah OK", Huey said half awkwardly and half annoyed.

Then Jazmine skipped off to her table. Once Huey approached the table, everyone greeted him.

"Hey Huey", Said Ceaser

"Wuss Gud Huey", Said Cindy

"Sup Huey", Said Hiro

"Fuck You Huey", Said Riley Munching on an apple.

Huey just thought he'd deal with Riley...Later.

Everyone took a seat.

Jazmine next to Huey.

Cindy next to Riley.

and Ceaser on one side of the table and Hiro on the other.

Cindy cleared her throat then said "So Reezy we sellin sum' today?"

Riley Nodded. "Yea but we gotta stop by Ed's cuz i ran outta dope"

"Umm what if you get caught?". Ceaser Asked

"Shut the fuck up", Said Riley & Cindy at the same time, then did a dap.

Then Jazmine said "Huey do you think I'm pretty?"

The whole cafeteria went silent...

After about 5 seconds Jamine started to cry and ran out the cafeteria.

"SEE WHATCHU DID!" Cindy yelled then ran after Jazmine.

"Uh let's go Hiro" Said Ceaser And they both ran out after Cindy and Jazmine.

"Damn Bruh you fucked up", Said Riley.

"Shut Up", Huey said glaring at him.

After Lunch it was time to go so Huey took his car and went home while Riley went to Ed's.

Huey Arrived home and went in his room and decided it was best to let Jazmine Know.

He layed on his bed and took out his Iphone and texted Jazmine.

_Huey- Jaz I'm Sorry I Didn't Mean That & I Think Your Very Pretty _

_Jazmine- Then Why Didn't You Say That In The Cafe'? :'(_

_Huey- Because Everybody Was There Too Many People And It Wasn't Any Of Their Buisness Jazmine Please Your The Most Beautiful Girl In The World._

_Jazmine- Awww Really? :)_

_Huey- Of Couse.._

_Jazmine- Thanks Huey :) 3_

_Huey- Uhh Yeah Your Welcome_

He closed his phone then shook his head _Ironic Jazmine._

_With Riley_:

Riley And Cindy had just finished making 5,000 by selling all the crack Ed And Rummy gave them and were curently walking to Riley's house.

"Mane that shit was crazy DAMN 5,000!", Said Riley

"I know right we boutta be rich ass muthafuckas", Said Cindy.

"Ain't You already rich?", Asked Riley

"Oh Yea", Said Cindy then she laughed.

Right when they were almost to Riley's house they saw a mysterious black figure.

Riley blinked. The figure was gone.

"Aye You see dat right?" he asked

"See what?", said Cindy

"Nun", Replied Riley.

Just then they were both knocked out in the blink of an eye...

**AYEE! Chapter 2 FINISHED & I PROMISE The Chapters WILL Be Longer REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D Peace Out Stay Tuned For Chapter 3... -Darknightblade42**


End file.
